


Tying the Knot

by ipoiledi



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think,” Brian says, very carefully, “that I am about to have a panic attack.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tying the Knot

Brian is knotting his tie and running a hand through his hair in the mirror when Justin comes into the room.

“You ready?” he asks.

“I think,” Brian says, very carefully, “that I am about to have a panic attack.” 

Justin snorts. “You fucking queen. Come on, Mel will flay you alive if we’re late.”

“Oh my God,” says Brian numbly. “Justin, just go without me. I’m serious. I’m going to drown myself in the bathtub.”

“We don’t have a bathtub,” Justin reminds him. “And unfortunately for you, there’s no piano wire here either.”

He takes a few steps forward, smoothing his hands down Brian’s shoulders, their eyes meeting in the mirror. “You weren’t this nervous when we got married.”

“That’s because we had a shotgun wedding in Manhattan with the previous night’s trick as our witness,” Brian replies. “Also, we were stoned.”

“Also we were stoned,” Justin agrees sagely. He leans closer, wrapping an arm bracingly around Brian’s chest. “The ceremony’s only going to be an hour long. I’ll give you road head on the way over. Then at the reception you can get completely wasted and I’ll dirty dance with you until Gus goes off to fuck his new wife in the tropics. We can offend every single hetero there. Okay?” 

Brian sucks in a breath. 

“Think about how much you’re freaking out right now,” Justin says patiently. “Now think about how much _Gus_ is freaking out right now.”

Brian spins around.

“Yeah,” continues Justin, nodding, “And he’s _sober._ Emmett is probably trying to spray tan the bride last minute, Deb is probably cooking up some kind of shitstorm about the seating arrangement, Michael’s probably crying in the bathroom because he wants Jenny Rebecca to catch the bouquet…” 

“Jesus fucking Christ, I have to save my kid,” says Brian, wild-eyed.

“So we’re going to get in the car, and you’re going to go back there and fix his tie and fasten his boutonniere and convince him not to throw himself off the roof of the building.” Justin fishes in his pocket for a second and pulls out a joint in a plastic baggie. “This may also come in handy.” 

“You,” says Brian, at a complete loss for words.

“Me,” says Justin smugly. “Now the sooner we get outside, the sooner we can get to the road head.”


End file.
